Terlambat!
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Berkisah tentang kejadian-kejadian selama lari jarak jauh ke sekolah antara Renji, Kira, Ichigo dan Ishida, empat siswa yang bangun kesiangan karena begadang.  AU, OOC, Gaje RnR please!


Author sudah berusaha semampu mungkin membuat fict humor, beginilah hasilnya fict AU yang penuh OOC, happy reading and review!

* * *

**Terlambat!**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Kota Karakura.

"Sial aku terlambat," tampak seorang lelaki berkacamata berlari. Tidak lama, ia bertemu seorang lelaki lain yang juga berlari.

"Bah, tumben sekali kau terlambat Ishida,"

"Cerewet, urus dirimu sendiri Abarai,"

Dua kepala merah tua dan biru tua bergerak beriringan dalam tempo cepat. Disusul sebuah kepala kuning dari belakang, ternyata banyak orang malas di Karakura.

"Ishida, Abarai, tunggu!"

"Percepat larimu kalau mau kami tunggu," tanpa menoleh Renji membalas ucapan Kira.

"Tidak kusangka ketua kelas bisa telat juga Kira," seperti Renji, Ishida juga tetap berlari tanpa menoleh.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku keasyikan belajar, jadi kesiangan nih,"

"Bukannya kau main bilyard dengan Gin sampai larut malam?"

"Hekh, bagaimana kau tahu Abarai?" Kira terbelalak.

"Karena dia juga main di game corner sebelah tempat bilyard bareng Kurosaki,"

"Wakh, darimana kau tahu Ishida?" kali ini Renji yang kaget.

"Kalau dia sih ke perpustakaan didepan game corner sampai larut malam juga," suara lelaki tidak dikenal terdengar tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Kurosaki, kapan kau gabung?" Ishida dan Kira kaget melihat seorang laki-laki oranye jabrik ikut gabung dalam grup marathon para siswa terlambat ini.

"Baru saja, kalian terlalu sibuk mengobrol sih, hei hei dari wajahmu kau mau tanya darimana aku tahu Ishida begadang di perpustakaan kan Renji? Sebenarnya aku juga kesana untuk belajar kelompok dengan Ishida, persiapan ujian hari ini," Kurosaki muda ini menjelaskan sambil tetap berlari, ketiga lelaki lainnya manggut-manggut.

"Oh begitu... HARI INI UJIAN?" Renji histeris, maklum belum belajar.

"Hei!" entah apa maksud Ishida berkata ini.

"Masa kau lupa? Ketua kelas macam apa kau? Ujiannya hari ini jam pertama," Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"APA! JAM PERTAMA?" Kira tidak mau kalah histeris.

"Hei!" lagi, Ishida menegur tidak jelas ditengah marathon menuju sekolah ini.

"Sudahlah Renji, Kira, waktu kita masih cukup jika terus lari konstan seperti ini," Ichigo mencoba menenangkan dua temannya.

"HEI!" kali ini muncul simbol perempatan di dahi Ishida.

"Kau ini dari tadi kenapa Ishida? Mengganggu saja!" serempak tiga lelaki ini protes, terganggu oleh teguran kepala indigo itu.

"Kita salah jalan bego! sudah coba kuperingatkan berkali-kali," ludah Ishida menyembur kesegala arah saking marahnya.

"UAPAAA?" kali ini ludah Kira, Ichigo dan Renji beterbangan. Untung mereka bawa saputangan masing-masing, jadi bisa mengelap wajah sambil tetap berlari.

"Gila, melenceng jauh dari rute ke sekolah!" Renji semakin menaikkan tempo berlarinya.

"Seandainya bisa shunpo atau hirenkyaku seperti di anime, pasti tidak bakal terlambat," Kira mulai berkhayal yang aneh-aneh.

"Dasar maniak anime, tidak usah mengkhayal aneh begitu, percepat saja larimu," sambil bicara dan berlari, Ichigo berkaca pada kaca mobil-mobil parkir yang mereka lewati, membenarkan bentuk rambut jabrik oranye miliknya.

"Heh, sempat-sempatnya membetulkan rambut," sempat-sempatnya juga Renji mengomel ditengah lari jarak jauh mereka.

"Berisik, masih bagus rambutku dari pada rambut kuno Ishida,"

"Apa katamu? rambutku begini karena paksaan si T*te K*b*, kalau bukan tuntutan peran, sudah mohawk rambut indigoku ini, jeruk sial!"

"Tenang, masalah rambut tidak usah diperbesar," Kira mencoba mendinginkan, meski badan mereka sudah terasa panas setelah berlari sekitar 20 menit.

"DIAM KAU KIRA! MENTANG-MENTANG EMO!" teriakan Ichigo, Ishida dan Renji menarik pandangan orang sekitar, Kira malah terkekeh bangga.

"Lho, ini tuntutan peran, kalau mau protes, protes saja ke pak T*te K*b*," pandangan Kira pada tiga temannya menampakkan kemenangan.

* * *

"Hah..hah..hah! Aku tidak kuat lagi,"

"Tahan sebentar Kira, tinggal sedikit lagi,"

"Kau mengatakan 'tinggal sedikit lagi' sejak 15 menit yang lalu Kurosaki!" agaknya Ishida juga merasa capek berlari.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar, lihat itu," Renji berhenti mendadak, otomatis ketiga lelaki lainnya juga berhenti. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada seseorang yang keluar dari supermarket menuju parkiran mobil. Gadis bertubuh ranum dengan rambut oranye tua,

"Kenapa dengan Inoue-san?" Ishida membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Bukan orangnya, kendaraannya itu tiket kita sampai sekolah tepat waktu," mata Renji berkilau.

"Kurosaki, Ishida, rayu dia!" Kira mendorong tubuh dua lelaki didepannya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Ichigo dan Ishida serempak tidak terima keputusan sepihak Renji dan Kira.

"Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau gadis itu menyimpan perasaan pada kalian berdua, sudah cepat sana,"

Dengan dorongan kuat tambahan dari Renji, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menolak. Malu-malu kedua lelaki ini mendekat,

"Inoue-san!" Ishida mencuri start.

"Ah? Ishida-kun dan Kurosaki-kun," rona merah tipis menghias pipi gadis ini.

"Mobilmu baru Inoue?" Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

"Ya, kak Sora memberinya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun,"

"Beruntung sekali ya punya kakak seperti dia," ketiganya kemudian tertawa bersama. Lalu, BLETAK! sebuah sepatu mendarat di kepala Ichigo dan Ishida. Pemilik kepala menoleh, mencari pelaku kurang ajar itu. Terlihat Renji memukul-mukul jam tangan dengan telunjuknya. Sedangkan Kira menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, berkata : cepat sialan! tidak ada waktu lagi, masa depan kami ditangan kalian. Lelaki berambut indigo dan oranye ini manggut-manggut, menatap Inoue dengan tatapan memohon.

"Inoue kau cantik sekali hari ini," Ichigo menarik tangan kanan Inoue, kemudian mencium punggung telapaknya.

"E-eh?" otomatis wajah gadis ini memerah.

"Inoue-san gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui," Ishida ikut melancarkan rayuan, menarik tangan kiri Inoue, lalu menciumnya juga. Satu hal yang berbeda, wajah Ishida juga merona merah saat melakukannya.

"Ah? Eh? Ishida-kun... Kurosaki-kun..." Brukk! Gadis manis ini jatuh bebas, pingsan dalam keadaan wajah memerah, mengepul, mengeluarkan asap.

"Bagus Ichigo!"

"Tunggu Renji, kalau Inoue pingsan, siapa yang menyetir?"

pertanyaan Ichigo dijawab oleh telunjuk Renji dan Kira yang mengarah pada teman berkacamata mereka.

"Lalu Inoue bagaimana?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang sama, mendapat jawaban sama pula.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ishida protes, sudah capek ia merasa menjadi korban terus. Apalagi setelah tidak sengaja membuat gadis yang ia papah saat ini pingsan.

* * *

Mobil sedan silver tanpa atap melaju kencang. Rambut oranye gadis pengemudinya melambai-lambai terseret angin.

"Kau libur hari ini Inoue-san?"

"Ya, semua SMU khusus perempuan libur hari ini,"

"Maaf soal tadi,"

"Hehehe... harusnya bilang saja kalau mau menumpang, tidak usah merayuku begitu,"

"Aku tidak bohong saat mengatakannya kok," Ishida menatap jalanan disampingnya.

"..." Inoue sedikit tidak percaya pada pendengarannya, muncul rona merah pada pipi halus gadis ini.

"Ehem! Kami masih dibelakang sini lho," Renji, Kira dan Ichigo yang duduk kursi belakang protes.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya Inoue-san, sampai jumpa,"

"Tunggu sebentar Ishida-kun,"

Sementara dua orang ini entah bicara apa, Ichigo, Kira dan Renji sudah masuk gerbang sekolah. Tidak lama, Ishida menyusul, mereka pun kembali marathon. Kelas mereka ada dilantai 4, sedangkan waktu sudah lewat 2 menit. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa, akhirnya pintu ada didepan mata. Renji membukanya dengan sedikit kasar dan... kosong, tidak ada seorang pun.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kemana semuanya, hei Kira!" Renji merasa masalah begini adalah tanggung jawab ketua kelas, Kira Izuru.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! oh, biar kuhubungi Ochi-sensei," Kira membuka ponsel flip nya, seketika itu ia jatuh berlutut.

"Kau kenapa Kira?" ketiga lelaki ini terkejut melihat temannya tiba-tiba lemas.

"Akh... li..lihat... pons...sel ka...lian..." ekspresi penuh ketakutan dan tertekan menghiasi wajah lelaki berambut kuning ini. Segera mereka merogoh ponsel masing-masing dan...

"TIDAK MUNGKIINNNNN!" lolongan empat siswa SMU Karakura bergema menghiasi pagi yang cerah ini. Rupanya mereka membaca SMS dari Hisagi-sang wakil ketua kelas- yang berbunyi:

'_Maaf telat kasih info, hari ini sekolah libur, dikarenakan rapat akbar para guru_,'

.

.

.

.

**The End**

Review yah!


End file.
